No Point
by not bitter just twisted
Summary: It's three years on from the end of the last book. Fang had returned, and everyone has moved on- except Iggy. Iggy has been left behind as the others progress, and this is how he copes. One-shot.


**Hey everybody, NBJT here. This is just the first of a random series of random one-shots for random categories (yes, there was three uses of the word random in that sentence) They are all going to be part of ****Bookaholic711****s PULL project (for more information, see my profile.) So this is my first one. Enjoy! (and REVIEWW!)**

There's No Point

_There's no point going to the theatre if you're blind._

Iggy reflected on this as he walked the pavement to the theatre. He was sure he had been completely right when he had said it; so why did everyone act so shocked?

_There's no point going to the theatre if you're blind._

It didn't bother him too much anymore; the blindness, that is. But he knew that there was more than one type of blindness.

It was meant to be his birthday treat, a trip to the theatre. Probably Nudge's idea; Iggy smiled as he remembered the girl's excited voice. He had smiled, and thanked them, but when it had come to the actual day he had been reluctant. He had argued with Max, not a nice thing to do, but he felt it was necessary. He knew that they wanted him to come, to enjoy it, but what could he do? Why pretend to be normal, to be something you're not?

_There's no point going to meet her if you're blind._

He knew Ella would be there, her beautiful face among the ordinary. Of course, he didn't know she was beautiful, as he couldn't see her, but he liked to think she was beautiful. She was beautiful to _him_. But who would like a blind person? He was too much trouble, too much work for an ordinary person to cope with. Sometimes he felt his blind eyes fill with tears, and he longed for some sort of visual contact. He'd only ever lost control once: when they were trying to find his mother. He had promised himself after that he would be strong.

_There's no point trying to beat her if you're blind._

As much as he tried, Max always got the better of him. She was so very strong, and he felt so weak. She had taught him to fly, to talk and to think, and she was the closest thing he had to mother. Yet she was only a few months older than him, and she couldn't dictate his life forever, leader or no. She had beaten him last time he had lost control, and she had beaten him tonight. He didn't know where she was now, as he couldn't 'see' her.

_There's no point trying to bind them if you're blind._

The other five were getting older now, and starting to live their own lives. Max and Fang were going to end up together, even if neither of them knew it. Nudge had her boyfriend, and Angel had her new job as the CEO of a multi-national company. At the age of nine, she was the youngest successful business person ever. Gazzy had always been the one Iggy had been closest to, but he was always travelling nowadays as a worldwide demolitions expert and charity worker. Iggy didn't let them know how hurt he was inside, and didn't intend to. He had been left behind by the others, and he wasn't going to forget it.

_There's no point trying to find them if you're blind._

They were always nice to him of course, but they couldn't help leave him behind them. He couldn't keep track of where they were, or what they were doing. Like now; although it was his birthday, they had become bored with his slow gait and had gone on ahead. He wasn't even sure exactly how far ahead they were; he just kept on walking. No rest for the blind.

_There's no point trying for them if you're blind._

He had worked as hard as he could to keep up his mask of witty responses and smart-aleck comments, but after a while it began to crack. Too much time had been spent by himself in silent hotel rooms while they were out doing things. Too much time had been spent being on his own with his treacherous thoughts. He was never allowed on missions anymore. They said that he would blow their cover if he blundered into something, as if he ever would. He had never been clumsy before, so why now? Iggy thought that they just wanted to get away from his sullen face and melancholy.

_There's no point lying to them if you're blind._

He had stopped trying to fool them onto thinking he was okay, and still they barely noticed. Once he was banned from missions he had spent almost all his time listening to CD's on science; he wanted to know if there was a possibility of him regaining his sight. Of course, he never wanted to be operated on again, and the doctor would notice his wings, but it was the only hope he had left. As a result he now had a working knowledge on science and medicine. Fat lot of good it would do him; he would never be able to go to university, and Max would never allow him to become a doctor. They would always be the hated enemy.

_There's no point longing for things if you're blind._

He had spent a while going to art galleries, before he was told to stop touching the paintings. He tried to tell them that he couldn't see them, but they hadn't understood. Just like no-one seemed to understand. He had started cutting himself at one low, but the pain didn't really bring much relief. He couldn't see the scars, so nothing reminded him that the pain was good. Nothing seemed to have a point.

_There's no point trying if you're blind._

_There's no point lying if you're blind._

_There's no point longing if you're blind._

_There's no point sighing if you're blind._

_There's no point dying if you're blind._

_There's no point crying if you're blind._

Yet as he entered the theatre, he couldn't help a single tear trickling down his cheek.

Then there was a hand, guiding him.

An arm around him.

A voice speaking to him.

'Iggy, don't cry. I understand. It's okay.'

'Ella?'

'We all understand. We're here for you.'

And he heard _Their_ voices, the people he loved most in the world.

Max, Fang, Angel, Nudge, Gazzy and then Ella.

'To help you try'

'So you don't have to lie.'

'So you don't want for anything.'

'So you always feel accepted.'

'To keep you alive.'

'And most of all, to give you something to live for.'

And he realised that he shouldn't have doubted them. These were his friends, his family, his guides. They would always be there for him.

Suddenly, the theatre didn't seem such a bad idea.

**Well, how did I do? I know I now feel mentally and emotionally exhausted. Pleeaaase review, for me. Please. Or I'll change the ending to an unhappy one!**


End file.
